


Adrien the Useless Zelda

by MysticV



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, character comparison, why Adrien is a doormat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticV/pseuds/MysticV
Summary: I started thinking one day about how Chat Noir was the Sheik to Adrien’s Zelda and it made so much sense.





	Adrien the Useless Zelda

The thought of how Chat Noir and Adrien were similar to Sheik and Zelda popped into my head while trying to fall asleep a week ago and I can’t stop thinking about it.

Adrien is a video game princess. He was protected and sheltered his whole life and doesn’t know how to interact with people who have problems outside of how he deals with them. Zelda and other princesses don’t resolve their problems and rely on others to do it for them. Zelda gets kidnapped/comatosed/possessed and has to wait for Link to save her. When Adrien tells Marinette to not expose Lila in Chameleon, he’s not deliberately being mean to her by implying her feelings don’t matter to him. He’s just reacting in a way he was taught to his whole life and honestly didn’t even consider how it could be taken. He’s giving her what he considers genuine advice on how to deal with it because that is how he was taught by Gabriel to deal with his problems. His feelings don’t matter and he was raised to think that was normal. He was raised to be the “prince” to his father’s “empire” and the “empire” always is more of a priority than him. He just used the same thinking when talking with Marinette, the group has priority over the individual. It’s less Adrien being a bad person and more Gabriel failing as a parent. Being around other people doesn’t erase years of ingrained behavior and brainwashing.

Chat Noir is what Adrien considers a separate identity. Chat Noir can do things Adrien can’t. The same thinking applies with Zelda and Sheik. In Oot, Sheik gets things done when helping Link. They’re this mysterious ninja that helps you and saves people. As soon as Sheik is exposed to be Zelda, she becomes as useful as a doormat. She went from what could be considered a Sheikah warrior into a statue that stood on the sideline. She separated herself from her Sheik persona so much that after having her form shifted by Ganondorf, she completely reverted to the “princess” behavior of having others do everything for her. Adrien is the exact same way. He firmly has in his head that “Chat Noir can do this” and “Adrien can’t behave this way”. It will be a complete disaster when/if Adrien is revealed. I think he would react the same way Zelda did and become useless in the final fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend “Legend of Miraculous-drabbles” by Tresity. Its the au of Miraculous Ladybug that has the characters in a mishmash Legend of Zelda world. I don’t know how to link, obviously.


End file.
